Man's Best Friend
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: A combination of three Plot Bunnies, Saesama's Glances Into A Spark, My Plot Bunny from WTF and Mouse Dragon's Baby Mine. When seven year old Annabelle Lennox becomes an orphan, Ironhide comes to her rescue in the form of man's best friend...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I have permission, so I'm RUNNING WITH THIS! OMG! I love it. So, yeah, the first part of this story and the lovely little plot bunny belong to: Saesama! They come from her/his/ that thing over there's story glances into a spark, which I think is great! AWWWWW. Disclaimer. I don't own transformers or a bull mastiff... I use to have a little yappy thing... She died. So sad. I KNOW! Maybe I should get a bull mastiff and name it Ironhide! YES! No. I live in a little two bedroom apartment. No giant dogs named Ironhide. Le-sigh. Ok, so, I've been wanting to write a Fanfic in honor of Mouse Dragon's Baby Mine series for a while now but I couldn't seem to get my muse kick started in that direction until now... A combonation of two three Plot Bunnies, Saesama's Glances Into A Spark, My Plot Bunny from WTF Dozo ikanai-yo, koi shiteru AND Mouse Dragon's fic Baby Mine.WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. (No Ironhide isn't going to accidentally kill Annabelle. Jeeze.) THANKS SAESAMA. Love you Mouse Dragon!

**-Part of the story written by Saesama-**

Will Lennox eyed his tiny daughter carefully. She had that set, thoughtful look on her face that he'd come to know and fear. It wasn't fair, really, that a full-grown, battle-hardened soldier should be so easily swayed by a child, so he consoled himself that he was setting to right some imbalance of his in a past life and steeled himself for what the girl was going to say.

"Daddy, can we get a dog? Kinda like Unc' Sam?"

Will bit back a groan and resisted the urge to thump his head off Ironhide's steering wheel. Of course. Mojo had been with Sam at the Autobot base, an aging bundle of still-active nerves and high-pitched yips. Annabelle had loved him on sight, and the afternoon had been spent with the girl pampering the tiny dog, all belly rubs and cuddles and the treats that she'd snuck from Sam's office. Mojo had consented with good will to the treatment, despite Will's unvoiced worry that Anna would get nipped for carrying him around like a baby.

And now, she was hooked on getting a canine. Hoo boy.

Will relaxed back against the padded leather seat, casually pretending to drive, as Ironhide had a mild aversion to being 'steered around by some organic like a mindless hunk of metal'. He tried to think of a way to stall, failed, and looked at Annabelle again. "A dog, sugar?" He asked. "A little lap-rat like Mojo?"

Annabelle screwed up her face in thought, nose wrinkling. "Mojo's nice but he's tiny." She said finally. "I want a big dog. One I can ride on and wrestle with."

_And get bitten by and eaten up like Little Red Riding Hood,_ Will's mind finished grimly. He'd been born and bred in the city, and while living out in the middle of nowhere was nice enough, he was still wary around anything bigger than a guinea pig, doubly so if Annabelle was involved. Which made the girl's utter adoration of anything with four legs and fur a real trial on his fatherly nerves.

Obviously, it was time to play 'distract the baby'.

"What'dya need a dog for?" He asked, grinning down at the earnest face turned towards his. "We're riding in our own giant pet mutt right now." In response, Ironhide's engine revved, shaking the entire vehicle, and Will grinned wider when Annabelle giggled. "See? He even growls like one."

The rock from the radio abruptly cut off. "That's not funny." Ironhide warned. Will wasn't fooled for a bit. The radio was silent for a moment before Ironhide continued. "What is it with you humans and your claiming ownership on stupid animals?"

"So, you're a stupid animal now?" Will drawled, and the entire cab gave a shake that made Annabelle shriek with laughter. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Will chuckled, holding up his hands disarmingly, ignoring the fact that he should be pretending to drive. "Please don't smash us, Mr. Giant Robot."

"_Humans,_" Ironhide growled, making the word a half-felt curse. "Don't know why I put up with you."

"Cause you love us." Annabelle replied cheerfully, earning only an annoyed grumble back from the truck. Will relaxed, hands back on the wheel. For a moment, it seemed that turning Annabelle's attention to Ironhide had worked. Then she looked back at him and he swore mentally. "Please, Daddy?" She begged, clasping her hands and fluttering her eyelashes ridiculously. "Can we get a dog?"

Will knew, _knew_, that Ironhide was laughing at his discomfort and apparent inability to deny his girl. More of that balancing act, karma at work or something equally annoying. "...I'll talk to your mom about it." He said finally. Annabelle clapped her hands in delight, and Will sighed.

o o o

Will kept his promise. Sarah had been doubtful, but willing to consider the idea. "I'm not bringing home Beethoven, though," she had warned, and Will had quite eagerly agreed.

Later on, when Ironhide sent his phone a smug text message asking which of them really wore the collar in the house, Will deleted it with a sour jab of his thumb.

o o o

Sarah frowned to herself when she checked in on Annabelle the next morning. The girl's bed was empty, the blanket gone. She had a habit of disappearing from bed in the night, finding somewhere else in the house to sleep - the couch, the linen closet, under the kitchen table, and more than once, Ironhide's cab. She was always safe enough, but Sarah still found it disconcerting. Sighing through her nose, she started checking the usual places for her wayward girl.

Annabelle was in the living room. And she wasn't alone.

The dog was huge - a great mastiff, dark red-brown and built like a tank. Sarah's voice caught, jagged in her throat, at the sight of the creature sprawled across her living room rug, Annabelle curled against the dark cliff of it's belly and sleeping soundly. Sarah backed away, trying to find the wits to get Will and his rifle, not daring to leave her baby alone with the beast.

"Sarah?" Will, behind her, coming down the stairs. "Baby, Anna's disappeared again, you-_Jesus!_" The exclamation fell from his mouth at the sight of the dog on the floor, his eyes going wide at the scene. Slowly, he drew back into himself, tensing, and to Sarah, it looked like her husband was two seconds from vaulting the couch and taking the thing on bare-handed to protect their daughter. Will was already formulating a way to get them all outside without harm coming to Sarah or Annabelle, and maybe have Ironhide step on the thing when it chased them.

One of the dog's eyes opened to look at them - bright, electric, unnaturally glowing blue.

Will blinked and tried to swallow past the lump of alarm that blocked his throat. "...Ironhide?" He managed slowly, hearing Sarah's breath hitch slightly at the word. He'd seen the alien robots use what Ratchet called 'holomatter forms' before - usually a false driver with a bad moustache. It had never once occurred to him that they could take other forms as well.

As if in answer to his query, his phone rang from his pocket, the jaunty tune that meant a message from someone not so human. Will fished it out and flipped it open, Sarah leaning over his arm to read.

**-until you decide to get her a true oversized rodent this should suffice-**

Will and Sarah looked at each other for a moment, bewildered, before the phone sang again, alerting them to another message.

**-and don't give me that slag about her being heartbroken when the hologram disappears. she knows its me-**

Will let out a long, slow breath, the tension in his chest finally easing. "Fine," he said. "But you better watch how realistic you decide to make the thing, especially on my rug." The false mastiff let out a distinctly Ironhide-ish huff at them, the huge head settling more firmly on his front paws. Will rolled his eyes and followed Sarah into the kitchen for coffee. Oblivious to them all, Annablle slept on.

**-Begin my part of the story...-**

In the six weeks since Ironhide had the brilliant idea to be a dog, he and Annabelle had gotten so close they practically were the same person. That suited him just fine. He would never admit it of course, but the little girl brought a smile to his spark every time she said his name. His loud complaining about her demanding he allow her to ride his hologram like a pony was simply to keep his reputation. He to struggle to keep from plastering a stupid grin on his face every time she giggled and told him "giddy'up Hide!"

Seeing how well he was doing with Annabelle, it was no surprise when Sarah and Will decided to leave him alone with her. It was just to a movie and out to dinner. 3 hours tops Will assured him.

"Hide are you sure you can handle this?" Sarah asked, the worry in her voice evident. Ironhide scowled and pointedly curled his massive holoform protectively around around Annabelle, who was busy watching the Little Mermaid 2.

"Sarah, I kin handle this. I promise. Go."

"Bah'bye mommy!" Annabelle smiled and waved, leaning back against Ironhide and getting comfy.

"If anything happens, anything at all..." Will grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling her towards the door and shooting his friend an apologetic look.

"I kin hack yer cell phone. Sarah, I got more fire power then the US Army, ya really think anything's gonna happen?" The mastiff rolled his big blue eyes, a lopsided grin crossing his canine face.. "Have fun you two."

Four minutes later, Sarah's Toyota Camry took off down the road, leaving a massive alien "dog", a little girl and a singing crab all to themselves. If only Ironhide had known what was to come. He wouldn't have been so eager for them to leave.

-Four Hours Later-

Ironhide needed Sarah and Will to get home. Badly. He swore to himself as Annabelle popped in another video, that if he had to watch one more animated animal singing about being happy like a stupid frag-tard he was going to hunt down this Walt Disney fellow and blow him into little tiny bits of dead.

Sure enough, there on the screen was yet another stupid animated animal. This time it was a mother deer, surrounded by furry happy looking little forest creatures all talking in stupid happy voices about how happy they were about the stupid baby deer curled up beside her. Any minute now, they would start singing a stupid song about being stupid, he just knew it. He let out a growl of frustration and checked the time, AGAIN. Slagging humans were late.

Just then, Ironhide's sensors picked up an approaching vehicle. With a relieved sigh, he relaxed. Until he realized the two humans in the car were both male and neither of them was William. As he got a better look at it, a sinking feeling filled his spark. The car coming up the road was a police car.

"Annabelle baby, I need you ta get up."

Annabelle blinked sleepily, her big brown eyes looking up at him curiously. "How come?"

"Some one is coming and I need to change form."

"Ok!" Annabelle got up, sucking her thumb and watching curiously as suddenly the Mastiff was replaced by a muscular middle aged man with graying salt and pepper black hair and eerie blue eyes, wearing a dark green plaid button down shirt, stone washed Levi jeans and worn black cowboy boots. He quirked the side of his mouth into a half grin.

"Well? Whadda ya think?"

Annabelle grinned "You look old!"

Ironhide chuckled and scooped her up, plopping her onto the couch and dropping a blanket on her head. "I am old. Now, you stay here and watch..."

"Bambi!" The little girl supplied eagerly.

"Bambi. I'm gonna go talk to the men who are comin, ok?" He scanned again, they had made it halfway up the driveway and were approaching fast. Quickly he assessed the threat level. Two ruger .35 hand guns, two cans of pepper spray and a high powered assault rifle in the vehicle. Slag it all. He sent a com to Optimus.

"_Optimus, I have a problem. Two human law enforcement officers are approaching the residence. Both are packin heat. Requesting orders?"_ He silently pleaded with Primus that the Autobot leader would be merciful and give him instructions.

"_Odd. I do not see a reason for them to attempt to harm a child. Do not engage in battle unless fired upon. I'm on my way, ETA 23 minutes. " _

"_Understood." _With a heavy sigh, Ironhide looked down at the little girl, who was now fast asleep on the couch, before his hologram turned to peer out the window. The police had now pulled up beside him and shut off the engine. A moment later, they stepped out, making their way to the front door. Ironhide braced himself. Instead of weapons fire, there was a simple knock. Relief filled him as he realized they weren't here to attack.

Cautiously he approached, scanning carefully to make sure there was no other threats in the area and slid back the deadbolt, pulling the door open swiftly and blocking the doorway with his hologram in the same motion. There was no way they would be getting into the house.

"Can I help you?" He said gruffly. The expression on the cops faces filled his spark with dread. He knew that look. That was the something really bad has happened and I don't know how to tell you look. He'd seen it countless times, usually on the face of Ratchet when he was talking about a serious injury.

"Evening sir, is this the residence of William and Sarah Lennox?"

"Yeah." Ironhide didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

"We're wondering if perhaps there is a member of the family at home?"

Ironhide thought fast, trying to figure out how to not tell them about Annabelle without making them suspicious. In an instant he had an idea. "That would be me. I'm William's brother...Uh... Bob. Wanna tell me what this is about?"

"I'm afraid we have some bad news..." Ironhide didn't need to hear more. He knew. Deep down in his breaking spark he knew exactly why they had come. In an instant he pushed through the door, shutting it silently behind him to shield the sleeping Annabelle from the words he knew would come next and wondered what the slag to do now.

"There was an accident on the I-5. I'm afraid there were no survivors. I'm very sorry. We were told they have a daughter, is she at home?"

"Yeah. Annabelle. She's asleep. Thanks." With that he opened the door, swiftly stepping back into the house and shutting the door abruptly, not caring what else the humans had to say as his deep blue optics rested on the little girl who would wake up to find her entire world turned upside down. Hanging his head, he contacted the one person he knew who would know what to do.

"_Optimus, I need you..." _

The tone in Ironhide's voice was all Optimus needed. For the first time since Mission City, he broke the speed limit.

"_What's wrong Hide?" _

"_Sarah and Will are dead." _

Saying it made it real, his hologram shuddered slightly as he did battle with his emotions.

"_I'm coming Hide, hold on."_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I have permission, so I'm RUNNING WITH THIS! OMG! I love it. So, yeah, the first part of this story and the lovely little plot bunny belong to: Saesama! They come from her/his/ that thing over there's story glances into a spark, which I think is great! AWWWWW. Disclaimer. I don't own transformers or a bull mastiff... I use to have a little yappy thing... She died. So sad. I KNOW! Maybe I should get a bull mastiff and name it Ironhide! YES! No. I live in a little two bedroom apartment. No giant dogs named Ironhide. Le-sigh. Ok, so, I've been wanting to write a Fanfic in honor of Mouse Dragon's Baby Mine series for a while now but I couldn't seem to get my muse kick started in that direction until now... A combination of two three Plot Bunnies, Saesama's Glances Into A Spark, My Plot Bunny from WTF Dozo ikanai-yo, koi shiteru AND Mouse Dragon's fic Baby Mine. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. (No Ironhide isn't going to accidentally kill Annabelle. Jeeze.) THANKS SAESAMA. Love you Mouse Dragon!

_"Com"_

"Out Loud"

Ok, for those of you that need be to point out the obvious:

The Irish Wolfhound: Optimus Prime (I've had Wolfhounds. This breed fits him so much it's scary. There's a saying about the Wolfhound that describes them to a T. "Gentle when stroked. Fierce when provoked. " They are amazingly gentle and good natured, but they are not a dog to be underestimated. They were bred to take down an entire pack of wolves single handedly. At one point in history, they were even trained to take down a soldier on horse back.)

The Jack Russell Terrier: Bumblebee! (My daughter loves Wishbone. The little dog in the show is a Jack Russell Terrier. Bee couldn't be anything else)

The Saint Bernard: Duh. Ratchet. (I don't know much about Saint Bernards really, but I know they are used as search and rescue dogs and they are known for being very loyal and friendly. I dunno, somehow the Saint Bernard just fit.)

**Chapter Two- a time to mourn.**

Annabelle woke up to find her living room was full of dogs. Snuggled up against her was Ironhide. Curled up on the opposite side of her, laying on his back with his paws in the air, was a white Jack Russell Terrier. On the floor at her feet, was a a massive gray Irish Wolfhound. Several feet away, of all things, was a Saint Bernard. The Jack Russell Terrier grumbled softly and snuggled up against her, and she noticed Ironhide's eyes were open, looking down down at her.

"Morning kiddo. Sleep well?

Her little face twisted with glee "YOU GOT ME MORE DOGGIES!"

"Not exactly" Said the Irish Wolfhound. Wait, she knew that voice!

"Uncle Op'mus!"

With a happy squeal, she slid off the couch and wrapped her tiny arms around Optimus, who smiled almost sadly.

The little Jack Russell opened his eyes, then climbed firmly into Annabelle's lap and wagged his little nub of a tail rapidly, an expression of glee on his cute little face.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?"

"BEE!" Annabelle giggled, snuggling the little Jack Russell, who grinned like a maniac.

"Annabelle, how would you like to go out to breakfast?"

"Can I have pancakes?"

"Sure ya can kiddo" Ironhide said softly.

"Ok I'll go wake up mommy and daddy!" Before they could stop her, she was running up the stairs. The "dogs" exchanged looks, before Ironhide changed back into his humanoid form and blinked out.

Annabelle was staring at her parent's unslept in bed with a look of confusion on her face. She looked up when he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"Where's mommy and daddy Hide?"

Her little voice was so innocent, it almost brought tears to his optics. Ironhide's spark ached as he struggled to find the right words, knowing nothing he said would possibly come out right.

"They went on a trip..."

"To where?"

"To a place called heaven."

Annabelle's eyes widened and Ironhide inwardly winced, realizing that she understood what he meant.

"NO! YOUR LYING! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"YOUR A BIG STUPID! I HATE YOU!"

Ironhide dropped to his knees as she threw herself at him, punching and kicking and finally to his relief bursting into tears as he wrapped his arms around her. The strangled sound of her sobbing almost undid him. If there was one thing he hated more then anything else, it was feeling helpless and at that moment in time, he had never felt so helpless in his life.

"_Optimus... I don't think I kin do this..."_

"_Sometimes, I don't think I can be Prime. We do what we must Hide. You are stronger then you think, trust the power of your spark."_

"_We are here Ironhide, you don't have to do this alone." _Ratchet's voice was gentle, reassuring. It did very little to soothe the torment in his spark.

As he rocked the heart broken child in his arms, he silently wished he was Optimus, or Ratchet. Optimus always knew just what to say. Ratchet could fix anything. The only thing Hide was good at was being a warrior, he blew things up and asked questions later. But this, this he couldn't just blow up. He was faced with an enemy he had no clue how to defeat and that scared him. He was the last being on earth that Annabelle needed right now and yet at the same time, he knew how much she needed him. So, he took Optimus's advise and trusted his spark, hoping that it would be enough.

"Shhh baby girl, I'm here... I'll always be here..."

Three days later, the funeral for William and Sarah Lennox was held. Annabelle took one look at the caskets, sitting neatly side by side and promptly turned on her heel, running passed Ironhide's holoform towards his alt form. His door popped open before she reached it. Together in the safest place the little girl knew, they watched as the world outside went on without them, laying to rest two people they both had loved. When Annabelle finally fell into an exhausted sleep in his back seat, her tiny arms curled around the massive bull mastiff that was his holoform, he drove aimlessly, watching over her through the night and as she slept, he did his own grieving for the closing of a chapter in his life that had brought him a joy he hadn't felt in thousands of years. When the girl he had watched grow from a baby finally woke, long after the sun came up, he let go of the past and continued on his endless journey into the future with the daughter of his best friend curled up close to his spark.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I have permission, so I'm RUNNING WITH THIS! OMG! I love it. So, yeah, the first part of this story and the lovely little plot bunny belong to: Saesama! They come from her/his/ that thing over there's story glances into a spark, which I think is great! AWWWWW. Disclaimer. I don't own transformers or a bull mastiff... I use to have a little yappy thing... She died. So sad. I KNOW! Maybe I should get a bull mastiff and name it Ironhide! YES! No. I live in a little two bedroom apartment. No giant dogs named Ironhide. Le-sigh. Ok, so, I've been wanting to write a Fanfic in honor of Mouse Dragon's Baby Mine series for a while now but I couldn't seem to get my muse kick started in that direction until now... A combination of two three Plot Bunnies, Saesama's Glances Into A Spark, My Plot Bunny from WTF Dozo ikanai-yo, koi shiteru AND Mouse Dragon's fic Baby Mine. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. (No Ironhide isn't going to accidentally kill Annabelle. Jeeze.) THANKS SAESAMA. Love you Mouse Dragon! The idea behind this chapter, as well as some of the information on Social Services and how they work, come from Mouse Dragon, who has a wealth of information on the "system" as she calls it, due to being a foster child herself. Kudo's to her for giving me a way to keep pumping out the drama...

_"Com"_

"Out Loud"

Ok, for those of you that need be to point out the obvious:

The Irish Wolfhound: Optimus Prime (I've had Wolfhounds. This breed fits him so much it's scary. There's a saying about the Wolfhound that describes them to a T. "Gentle when stroked. Fierce when provoked. " They are amazingly gentle and good natured, but they are not a dog to be underestimated. They were bred to take down an entire pack of wolves single handedly. At one point in history, they were even trained to take down a soldier on horse back.)

The Jack Russell Terrier: Bumblebee! (My daughter loves Wishbone. The little dog in the show is a Jack Russell Terrier. Bee couldn't be anything else)

The Saint Bernard: Duh. Ratchet. (I don't know much about Saint Bernards really, but I know they are used as search and rescue dogs and they are known for being very loyal and friendly. I dunno, somehow the Saint Bernard just fit.)

**Chapter 3- The calm before the storm**

**Two weeks later- **

Ironhide stared at the women in front of him and fought the urge to smash her into a pile of goo under his foot. Forcing himself to remain calm, his hologram only showed a hint of a frown as Optimus tried to reason with the so called "social worker" who was threatening to take Annabelle from them and put her in something called "foster care" until she was adopted. The thought of losing the little sparkling that meant more to him then his cannons pissed him off like nothing else.

"Mr. Hide, I'm afraid being a war buddy of William Lennox does not qualify you as a blood relative. "

"Like fuckin hell. I'm the closest thing to a blood relative that little girl's got." He growled, narrowing his eyes as Optimus shot him a "don't blow it and get angry" look.

"Mrs. Talbot, Annabelle has known us her entire life. I'm certain if William and Sarah were still alive..." Optimus spoke softly, calmly, but Ironhide could tell from the slight hint of an edge to his voice that he was feeling the strain of the situation.

"Thats just it Mr. Prime, they aren't. Without a legal gaurdian listed in the will and no living relatives, I'm afraid the law demands that Annabelle be placed up for adoption."

"You can't do this! She just lost her parents you selfish slag..."

"Hide..." Optimus used his I'm not kidding, knock it off tone and for once, Ironhide ignored it, too angry to care about a night in the brig.

Ironhide slammed his fist down on the table with such force the social worker jumped, noticeably shaken. "NO. That little girl needs me and I'll be fuckin damned to scrap if I'm gonna let some stupid, uptight little hu..."

"HIDE" Optimus's gaze was deadly. Ironhide met it head on, staring him down, before admitting defeat and slumping dejectedly in his chair, anger giving way to grief and worry as he realized this was a fight he couldn't win.

His voice uncharacteristically soft, he hung his head "Please.. Don't take her from me..."

"Mr. Hide... I recommend that you find yourself a really good lawyer... The adoption hearing is in two weeks...Until then, you can have supervised visits at her foster home. Give me a call and I'll take you."

Ironhide lifted his head, surprised as he saw sympathy on the social worker's face.

"Thank you..."

"I have kids of my own Mr. Hide. I understand what your going through."

With that she smiled and walked out the door. "You have three hours. Make the best of it."

"Ironhide, one of these days that temper of yours is going to get you in trouble..."

He looked up at Optimus, his shoulders shaking as he finally broke. In an instant Optimus was there, holding him as he wept like a sparkling.

"I love her Prime..."

"I know."

With a grunt, tears of blue still streaking down his cheeks he pushed Optimus away, speaking gruffly.

"Somethin's wrong with my hologram...It's leakin. Piece'o'scrap."

Optimus smiled softly "You should get it checked."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to keep an eye on her until the hearing. Then we will get her back."

"Think Sam'll know where ta get a lawyer?."

"You already have one. The best lawyer on the planet."

Ironhide looked up, wondering how the slag Optimus had pulled that one off. Optimus's deep blue eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"According to the file I just planted in the government's computer network, I've been practicing law for 20 years."

Ironhide wished that knowledge was more comforting to him.

-10 minutes later-

"Anna, we gotta talk kiddo."

"Whats wrong?" She looked up from her coloring book as the massive dog came padding in, flopping down next to her and laying his huge head in her lap.

"I gotta... Go away for a little while... "

The expression that crossed her angelic little face almost tore his spark in two and he had to fight the urge to grab her and run, laws be damned.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!"

He stared at the floor, tears streaking down his cheeks yet again.

"Kiddo, I got no choice...I..."

"NO! I HATE YOU!"

With that she ran from the room, wounding Ironhide more deeply then any weapon ever could. He watched her go as his spark shattered into a thousand pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I have permission, so I'm RUNNING WITH THIS! OMG! I love it. So, yeah, the first part of this story and the lovely little plot bunny belong to: Saesama! They come from her/his/ that thing over there's story glances into a spark, which I think is great! AWWWWW. Disclaimer. I don't own transformers or a bull mastiff... I use to have a little yappy thing... She died. So sad. I KNOW! Maybe I should get a bull mastiff and name it Ironhide! YES! No. I live in a little two bedroom apartment. No giant dogs named Ironhide. Le-sigh. Ok, so, I've been wanting to write a Fanfic in honor of Mouse Dragon's Baby Mine series for a while now but I couldn't seem to get my muse kick started in that direction until now... A combination of two three Plot Bunnies, Saesama's Glances Into A Spark, My Plot Bunny from WTF Dozo ikanai-yo, koi shiteru AND Mouse Dragon's fic Baby Mine. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. (No Ironhide isn't going to accidentally kill Annabelle. Jeeze.) THANKS SAESAMA. Love you Mouse Dragon! The idea behind this chapter, as well as some of the information on Social Services and how they work, come from Mouse Dragon, who has a wealth of information on the "system" as she calls it, due to being a foster child herself. Kudo's to her for giving me a way to keep pumping out the drama...

_"Com"_

"Out Loud"

Ok, for those of you that need be to point out the obvious:

The Irish Wolfhound: Optimus Prime (I've had Wolfhounds. This breed fits him so much it's scary. There's a saying about the Wolfhound that describes them to a T. "Gentle when stroked. Fierce when provoked. " They are amazingly gentle and good natured, but they are not a dog to be underestimated. They were bred to take down an entire pack of wolves single handedly. At one point in history, they were even trained to take down a soldier on horse back.)

The Jack Russell Terrier: Bumblebee! (My daughter loves Wishbone. The little dog in the show is a Jack Russell Terrier. Bee couldn't be anything else)

The Saint Bernard: Duh. Ratchet. (I don't know much about Saint Bernards really, but I know they are used as search and rescue dogs and they are known for being very loyal and friendly. I dunno, somehow the Saint Bernard just fit.)

**Full credit for this idea goes to Mouse Dragon! Gosh darnit she's just awesome. **

Now. Ironhide's origonal Holoform was a huge Mastiff. Which is why, I am laughing my fricken ass off writing this. Yes folks, Ironhide is about to get a new dog form. To steal a qoute from MouseDragon- Hold on to your lugnuts kiddies.

**Chapter 4- Things we do for love...**

Ironhide watched carefully, making sure no one saw him as he oh so carefully used a magnetic pulse to open the gate to the back yard of Annabelle's foster home. With a smirk, he watched the annoying little black and tan dachshund that he had seen earlier that afternoon when he had come to scope out her foster home fall right into his trap. The minute the dog was close enough, he opened the door to his cab, sending out an over powering smell of cooking steak.

"Ironhide, your a fricken genius" he muttered to himself as the fat little thing got close enough for his hologram to grab it. Not suprisingly, it started barking its little head off before sinking its teeth viciously into his hand.

Grinning, he shoved the stupid thing into an animal carrier, tossed it none too gently into the back seat and tore off down the road.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FRAGGING MIND HIDE?"

Ironhide continued grinning as Ratchet hurled an arc welder at him.

"Aw come on Ratch! Don't be that way! It's for Anna! Sides, the little glitch is cute, see?"

Ironhide held the carrier close to Ratchet's face so he could see the snarling little weenier dog inside.

Ratchet sighed in exasperation. "Alright. Two weeks. That's it."

"That's ok, if we don't get Anna back I'll need somethin to use for target practice." Ironhide smiled wickedly, setting the carrier down and practically running out of the med bay, barely missing the chainsaw hurled in his direction.

Ten minutes later, a fat little black and tan dachshund scampered into the back yard of Annabelle's foster home, the gate mysteriously clicking shut behind him.

He didn't have to wait long before the back door opened and Annabelle's foster mother stuck her head out.

"SNOOKUMS! HERE SNOOKUMS!"

Ironhide waddled into the house, rolling his eyes at the stupid name the humans had given the poor dog. He didn't blame the little thing for being so nasty. Shuddering slightly, he made his way upstairs in search of Annabelle. The sounds of a child sobbing made his spark ache.

As he approached her door, the words he heard made him pause. Annabelle was talking to someone through her sobs. Making sure no one was watching, he walked through the closed door. Annabelle knelt beside her bed, head bowwed, tiny hands clasped tightly together. It took him a moment to realize she was praying...

"... Please make it so Ironhide can be my daddy..."

He smiled softly.

"...And please take care of my mommy and daddy...Cause I... I..."

His smile faded as her voice broke and she burst into tears, sobbing almost hysterically. Ironhide wondered almost angrily why she was up here all alone with her grief. He quickly made his way to her, nuzzling her hand with his little nose. She looked down, then grabbed him, sobbing into his fur.

"Oh Snookums... I miss them so much!"

He snuggled her, his spark heavy and whispered softly "I miss them too kiddo..."

Her big brown eyes widened and he let his eyes change from brown to blue.

"It's just me baby girl... "

Annabelle let out a soft cry of joy and hugged him so tightly his holoform crackled. For the first time since Optimus and Ratchet had been forced to sedate him so they could take Annabelle without anyone dying, Ironhide felt at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I have permission, so I'm RUNNING WITH THIS! OMG! I love it. So, yeah, the first part of this story and the lovely little plot bunny belong to: Saesama! They come from her/his/ that thing over there's story glances into a spark, which I think is great! AWWWWW. Disclaimer. I don't own transformers or a bull mastiff... I use to have a little yappy thing... She died. So sad. I KNOW! Maybe I should get a bull mastiff and name it Ironhide! YES! No. I live in a little two bedroom apartment. No giant dogs named Ironhide. Le-sigh. Ok, so, I've been wanting to write a Fanfic in honor of Mouse Dragon's Baby Mine series for a while now but I couldn't seem to get my muse kick started in that direction until now... A combonation of two three Plot Bunnies, Saesama's Glances Into A Spark, My Plot Bunny from WTF Dozo ikanai-yo, koi shiteru AND Mouse Dragon's fic Baby Mine.

WARNING: CHILD MOLESTATION AND ABUSE HINTED AT. This chapter contains content that some readers may find disturbing. Ironhide kills someone. Said someone deserves it.. Lots of Angst. The shit hits the fan. GAH! THE WORLD IS ENDING! HELP! Ok, this is where the story starts to build into my fanfic in honor of Mouse Dragon's Baby Mine fic... I know, its SAD! But, things will get better. I promise.

**Chapter 5- Monster...**

Deep down inside, Ironhide was not a cruel being. Years of war had hardened his resolve, but not his spark. As much as he loved to make things go boom, as much satisfaction as he took from his abilities as a soldier, deep down inside, he was only doing his job. He was not a cold sparked killer. However, there are some things that he simply could not tolerate.There are some things, that simply are unforgiveable.

He tried to behave. He really did. But after four days of sheer torture, Ironhide could simply take no more. He had thought, in his many years of being alive, that Starscream was the most disgusting being in existence. Until he met Annabelle's foster parents.

They treated his precious Annabelle, like a the scum of the earth. He had bitten both of them several times. He growled, he snarled. Trying very hard to not blow his cover, he set about destroying the house. In the four days he had been posing as "Snookums" he had done everything from shred the couch into little bits to unpotting every plant in the house in the middle of their bed.

He almost wished his hologram had the ability to deposit organic waste, so great was his urge to make them suffer for the verbal and psychological abuse that made his spark ache so badly he thought it might just go out every night as Annabelle sobbed herself to sleep, clutching his tiny body against her as if her life depended on it.

Then came the day when the sack of dirty motor oil that was Annabelle's foster father Doug, did something not even decepticon would dare do. That was why Ironhide was now on the run, having changed his alt mode from a GMC Topick Truck to the only car he could find on short notice that fit his size. A bright pink 1959 Cadillac Eldorado.

Sure enough, Optimus was yelling when he finally contacted him. He wasn't surprised. He had just killed a human and left his dwelling place in flames, revealing his true form in the process. If the woman had been there, it would have been two corpses burning instead of just one. He snapped at the Autobot Leader, cutting him off before he had a chance to even get a more then Ironhide out.

"_Self Defense Prime. I swear on my spark. That monster was..." _Ironhide shuddered as he recalled the scene he had walked in on.

"_WE DO NOT HARM HUMANS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED? FOR PRIMUS SAKE HIDE, HOW MANY TIMES..." _

"_Optimus, he was going to rape her." _

There was complete and utter silence. When Optimus spoke again, his voice was soft, all anger gone.

"_Are you certain?" _

"_I saw it with my own optics... He was trying to force her to touch his... Oh Primus... I couldn't stop myself... " _Ironhide looked down at the child he had forced into stasis with an electromagnetic wave sent directly to her brain in an attempt to calm her down so he could think and his engine let out a tortured choke.

"_Return to base Hide... We will figure this out together. "_

Ironhide couldn't find the words to reply as the bright pink Cadillac flipped a slow U-Turn and still shuddering, made its way down the road towards the hidden base in the middle of the Nevada desert. He only prayed that Optimus could somehow fix the unfixable.

For the first time in history, the Twins made no snide comments, a miracle in itself, considering the color and make of Ironhide's current alt form. He silently thanked Primus for small miracles as his hologram gently lifted the sleeping girl into his arms.

The expression of anger on both their faces was one he had only seen when one of them was avenging the other in battle. As Ratchet gently took Annabelle from him, he transformed. Optimus approached and they stared into eachother's optics for a moment, before he turned on his heel and headed for his office. Ironhide followed without a word.

There, behind closed doors, Ironhide replayed a holo version of the scene he had witnessed earlier. When it was over, he sat with his head bowed, awaiting judgment. To his surprise Optimus spoke on the open com link.

"_Ratchet, can you create an organic form, of the exact height, weight and physical appearance as Annabelle?" _

"_I think I can come up with something. What's your plan?" _

"_We need to convense the US government, as well as human law enforcement that Annabelle Lennox died in the fire set to her foster home."_

"_I'll get right on it. Ironhide, Annabelle will be fine... I've given her a mild sedative and put her to bed."_

Ironhide's head shot up, his optics widening slightly as he realized what Optimus had planned. Relief flooded his spark at Ratchet's words.

"_Thank you..." _He whispered softly to both of them, thanking Primus for blessing him with such an amazing group of friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I have permission, so I'm RUNNING WITH THIS! OMG! I love it. So, yeah, the first part of this story and the lovely little plot bunny belong to: Saesama! They come from her/his/ that thing over there's story glances into a spark, which I think is great! AWWWWW. Disclaimer. I don't own transformers or a bull mastiff... I use to have a little yappy thing... She died. So sad. I KNOW! Maybe I should get a bull mastiff and name it Ironhide! YES! No. I live in a little two bedroom apartment. No giant dogs named Ironhide. Le-sigh. Ok, so, I've been wanting to write a Fanfic in honor of Mouse Dragon's Baby Mine series for a while now but I couldn't seem to get my muse kick started in that direction until now... A combonation of two three Plot Bunnies, Saesama's Glances Into A Spark, My Plot Bunny from WTF Dozo ikanai-yo, koi shiteru AND Mouse Dragon's fic Baby Mine.

WARNING: FAKED CHARACTER DEATH!

**Chapter Six- The end... Or is it the beginning?**

When Annabelle awoke, a familiar dark brown Mastiff lay by her side. She reached out slowly, running her hand across his head. His deep blue eyes opened and he snuggled closer.

"How ya feelin baby girl?"

"I don't wanna go back there..." Tears brimmed in her eyes, sliding sloppily down her cheeks and he nuzzled them away.

"You don't have to. You can stay here with me."

She wrapped her little arms around him and he curled his massive form around her. "Promise?"

"Swear it on my spark kiddo..."

Across town, the twins had a problem. Not only were the fire trucks parked in front of Annabelle's foster home blocking any chance of planting the charred organic "corpse" Ratchet had made, but sitting there next to two other police cruisers, was Barricade. Before they had a chance to act, his gruff voice echoed through their coms.

"_The little girl. How is she?"_

_Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hesitated for a moment, then Sunstreaker spoke. _

"_Ratchet says she'll be alright. How did you know about it?" _

_His question was answered by Frenzy's smug voice. "We've had a b-b-bug on your communications sys-sys-system since a call went out requesting back-up for the removal of a 7 year old ch-ch-child from th-th-the Lennox house."_

"_Hush Frenzy. How can we be of assistance?"_

"_Why?" _Sideswipe narrowed his optics, certain the former decepticon was up to something. But Sunstreaker remembered, long ago, when Barricade had been something other then decepticon. A time in the youth sectors when he and Prowl had saved him and his brother from certain death. A time before war had torn the universe apart and turned good bots bad.

"_She's a sparkling Sides..." _He said softly, understanding.

"_I would have killed that pit-spawn of a human myself, had Ironhide not beat me to it. Now, do you want our help or not?"_

Without hesitation, Sunstreaker explained the plan. He almost jumped out of his chassis as there was a knock on his driver-side window and he found a somewhat grumpy looking middle aged man with slicked back black hair and piercing black eyes looking at him with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the sleek police cruiser that was Barricade.

"_Give me the pseudo form. We'll handle things from here."_

"_Like slag..." _Sideswipe quipped, then quieted in surprise as Sunstreaker opened his door, allowing Frenzy access to the form laying across his back seat.

"_Sunny have you lost your logic processor?! HE'S A CON" _

"_Before he was a Con, he was a Youth Sector Enforcer Sides. If he was going to slag us, he would have done it a long time ago."_

Barricade's hologram raised both eyebrows now, a soft smile crossing his face as Frenzy headed sneakily towards the house with the pseudo Annabelle in his arms, slipping into through a window which had flames flickering out of it. No one noticed a thing.

"_Oh don't get too excited boys. I'll still kick your rust ridden aft's any day of the week. But that little girl is not part of our war. See that she is taken care of."_

"_Will do 'Cade. Thanks..." _With that, Sunstreaker bumped his brother slightly, then tore off down the road. With one last bewildered look at Barricade, Sideswipe turned tail and followed.

Two days later, the news reported a tragic fire, in which two lives had been lost. Doug Hanson and his 7 year old foster daughter, Annabelle Grace Lennox. A funeral was held. Now three stones stood where once there had been two.

William James Lennox

Beloved Hero

Sarah Kathrine Lennox

Beloved Wife and Mother

Annabelle Grace Lennox

Beloved Daughter

Across town, a now dark blue 1959 Cadillac Eldorado was cruising down the highway, a little girl, formerly known as Annabelle, was curled up in his passenger seat. Not minding his new form at all, Ironhide continued on his endless journey into the future with the daughter of his best friend curled up close to his spark. Right where she belonged.

"Hey Hide?"

"Yeah baby girl"

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

**END**

**Will there be a Sequel? YOU BETCHA! The bug has bit! Stay tuned for Bless The Child: Man's Best Friend 2! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
